Bridget
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Sweet of Sweets |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 25% chance |procs 2 = 4 |skill g = ☆Sweet of Sweets |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Sweet of Sweets |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 30% chance |procs g2 = 4 |skill x = ★Sweet of Sweets |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 300% up / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 300% up / 30% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Sweet of Sweets |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 30% chance |procs x2 = 5 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This magical patissier from Candyland came here after hearing about Valentine's Day. |friendship = This is real pastry making! Celestial pastries are just sad! |meet = The magical patissier is here! Behold Candyland's power! |battle start = Check out my pastry skills! |battle end = You don't like my pastries?! |friendship max = If it's yummy, hurry up and say so! Well, say it already! |friendship event = I didn't come to brag. I'm here to have you taste real pastries! Here, try mine. They'll put a smile on your face! |rebirth = My skill is skyrocketing! Check out my new pastries! They're the world's best. They could make a dead man smile! I'll give you a free sample. Get ready for a trip to heaven! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Valentine Card (Intense) |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |likeability 0 = The magical patissier is here! Behold Candyland's power! |likeability 1 = The magical patissier is here! Behold Candyland's power! |likeability 2 = The magical patissier is here! Behold Candyland's power! |availability = }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin